


Wait for me to come home

by Singasongandneverstop



Series: What if there was no HYDRA-mole? [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Skye misses Grant when he's away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 03:22:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singasongandneverstop/pseuds/Singasongandneverstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Ward has been missing each other while he's been on an undercover op.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wait for me to come home

When she hears that Ward has been injured during the mission, Skye can’t help but fret until she’s informed they’ve returned to the Playground. She is pacing the hall, waiting for the door to the hangar to open. She doesn’t say a word when she sees him, but waits till he’s standing almost next to her, and she takes a quick look at his injuries.  
She takes his hand in hers, and leads him to her bunk where she keeps the small medical kit she’s been given by Simmons. Ward doesn’t say a word as he takes of his jacket and his sweater, and Skye’s eyes widen as she sees how his abdomen is riddled with bruises and cuts. “Did you get trampled by a stampede or something?”

When he shakes his head, she gives him a dark look, and gently coats the cut on his cheek with anti-septic cream. It’s become something of a thing between them, patching each other up after a mission. Skye can’t say she doesn’t enjoy it, it feels good to have him there with her.  
Grant doesn’t say anything as Skye bandages his shoulder (after having made sure the cut is only skin deep), and he relaxes into the familiar touch of her fingers against his skin. He watches her as she steps back for a moment, and then he wraps his arms around her, pulling her into his embrace with a soft sigh.  
“God, I’ve missed you.” He hears her as she buries her face in his uninjured shoulder. His hand is resting on the point between her shoulders, but moves up as he traces the familiar lines of her skin. His finger follows the line of her jugular, feeling it pulse under his touch.  
Her grip on him tightens as he moves his fingers over her neck, her jaw, and they come to rest on her cheekbones as he cups her face in his hands and kisses her. It’s like they’re learning to know each other all over again, and he’s missed it more than he can say.

Skye sighs against his lips as he kisses her, and rests against his body. She’s missed his presence at the Playground more than anything. She pulls away reluctantly when she is need of air, and gently brushes her thumb over his cheekbone. “You should head to debrief,” She says as she lets go of him, and he nods.   
As Grant leaves for debriefing, Skye cleans up the mess that’s left after she patched him up. After what feels like only a few seconds, she’s done cleaning up, and her bunk once again looks like it’s livable. Two hours later, the door opens, and she sees Grant in the doorway. “Took your time.”  
She watches him as he steps inside the room and closes the door behind him. “Had to give Coulson everything I’d left out from the last update. We’ve got enough intel to take down HYDRA now completely.” She smiles at that, and takes his hand in hers, leading him over to the bed.

Grant lets Skye take off his shirt and drop it to the floor as she undresses him. His hands are on her body, undressing her. Soon the floor is draped with their clothing, underwear included, and Grant is kissing his way down her chest and abdomen, reaffirming his knowledge of her body as she gasps at his touch. He is exploring every crevice of her body, every inch of skin with his fingers, and the sound of Skye’s shallow breathing is like music to him.

He stops once his fingertips brushes against the scars that are left after Quinn’s bullets, and he presses his lips to the pink lines embedded in her skin. “Grant…” He looks up at her when he hears her whisper his name, and the look in her eyes is a pleading one  
He nods, and moves up towards her, kissing her bare skin until he reaches her breast, and makes her watch as he encloses his lips around her nipple. His eyes flutter shut at the moan that comes from Skye’s lips, and when she tugs at his hair, he welcomes the sting of pain happily.

Skye almost whines when Grant lets go of her breast, and she looks up at him through hooded eyes. “Please…” She repeats and lifts her head to kiss him, smiling against his lips when she hears him moan the moment their lips collide. She wraps her legs around his waist, and breaks the kiss, gasping as he slides into her.  
Her body welcomes him as it always does, and she relishes the feeling of him filling her and stretching her like he hasn’t been able to do in such a long time. She looks up at him when his hand cradles her neck, and she kisses him with a primal need. She wants to touch him, taste him, and kiss every inch of his body.  
“Skye…” She hears how shallow his breathing is, just like hers, and then he starts moving, sending small shockwaves of sparks through her with every thrust of his hips. Her lips move down his throat, his neck, and she proceeds to leave a love bite where his neck and shoulder merges.  
Grant moans loudly when Skye suckles on his skin, and he cradles her neck as he kisses her again, now thrusting faster. He can feel sparks shoot up his spine, but he is determined to coax Skye to her climax before he reaches his own.   
He slips his hand between them, and lets his thumb brush over her clit as he starts rubbing it slowly. It tears a gasp from him when Skye clenches around him, and he remains stock still for a moment, trying to catch his breath. Then, he starts rubbing her clit in wide circles, coaxing Skye towards an already rapidly approaching climax.  
Skye spasms around him with a moan, and he spills himself inside her as he gasps her name. It takes him a few moments to catch his breath, and then he pulls out of her and pulls her into his arms, watching her as she rests on his chest. He kisses her tenderly, cupping her face with his hand as he holds her close.

Skye closes her eyes when he kisses her, and she savors the softness of his lips and how they feel against her own. “I’m glad you’re back.” She says softly, brushing some of his now half-long hair away from his face. “As am I,” Grant says, “And god, I’ve missed you too.”


End file.
